Coming Together For The First Time
by TigerGirl1959
Summary: One shots involving Randy Orton and Wade Barrett, occasionally Wade and someone else instead of Randy. MxM, slash. Smut. Rated M. Enjoy.


**Warnings; MxM Smut, I guess...Rated M just in case. Enjoy;**

Coming Together.

Randy Orton didn't quite know when it had all started but all he knew was that he wanted the Brit. However the legendary Apex Predator would never actually admit that, nor that he deeply cared for the former leader of Nexus. Randy would always enjoy watching how the Brit moved, the swing of those fine hips, the way he walked with grace and pride in every step he took. Every move Wade Barrett made always court Randy's eye. Everything about Wade, Randy loved. He loved his accent, his sexy laugh, his tall figure, his long legs and that cheeky grin that he gives when he thinks he's got you cornered.

But as Randy's needs for Wade grew stronger, the Vipers temper had started to overload more and more. Every little thing would end up setting him off, and when Randy was in the ring with his opponent - he really did acted like an animal. There had been a time not so long ago when Vince and Hunter had called him into their office, practically saying that he was treading on thin ice.

Occasionally Randy would see Wade with his two best friends - Justin and Heath. The vipers rage would get the better of him. He would go over there and start on them, yelling and sometimes pushing them - getting weird looks - but it didn't matter when Randy knew that he had Wades attention. He would always be amazed at how much Wade would do for his friends by actually standing up to him, no one else would have done that. It turned Randy on even more so, someone who wouldn't give up so easily - unlike a few other people he's been with. Randy enjoyed how their heads would slam against each others in a _"back off"_ type of thing, or like how Wade would growl in warning, all adding to why Randy liked the young Brit.

He knew that Wade was also growing tired and annoyed of Randy's actions. So Wade would try to avoid the viper at all cost now a days, which set Randy off more. As of lately Randy was only able to see Wade when all the superstars of Raw and Smack Down were in a meeting together. He regretted his actions towards Wade - but as the former bare knuckled fighter ignored Randy - the more furious the Viper got about wanting to claim him as his own. Which is what he was planning to do at this very moment as he stalked Wade down the hallways of the Smack down arena. It was one of the rare times that Wade was actually alone and didn't have his loud-mouth friends with him.

The perfect time to strike.

He knew he would never get a chance to talk to the Brit alone ever again. Walking a bit faster, yet not making a sound, Randy strikes - grabbing the back of Wade's arm - pulling him towards the nearest locker room. Which was right around the corner and it didn't have anyone in at the moment, Randy had planned this out quite well. Unfortunately, Wade Barrett was anything but obedient with how Randy wanted his plan to play out and started to struggle. Randy moved a lot faster and cover the Brits mouth with his hand. "Keep quite!" Randy hissed, Wade stopped moving for a moment - probably guessing who had pulled him back. But then he started kicking his legs and trying to push Randy's hand away from his mouth, muffled screams of a name was heard, luckily no one was around to hear.

Once Randy pushed open the locker room door, slamming it shut with the back of his foot, Randy tossed Wade to the ground. Wade landed hard on his knees, turning almost straight away to glare at the Apex Predator - yet before he could utter a word - Randy spoke up.

"Why are you avoiding me, Barrett?!"

Wade looked up at him as though he was crazy, which in all rights people said he was.

"What the bloody hell do you call that, Orton?! You dragged me in here, kidnapping me I might add, to ask that?!" Wade shouted at the older man.

Randy knew he deserved to be shouted at like that with what he's been doing lately, but he was starting to give into all his desires as he watched the Brit with lust in his blue eyes. Wade was in his red in-ring gear and his Barrett-Barrage t-shirt was riding up his stomach - showing his perfect skin more. Even though Wade was shouting at him, still - but Randy wasn't listening, he's eyes were darting around the room and his face was flushed. It made Wade look even cuter then normal.

"I just get so damn frustrated..." Randy says, stepping closer to the long-legged man who was sitting on his bum with his legs bent a bit.

"With what?! Me?"

"No," Randy shook his head, secretly thinking how well those legs would look over his shoulders as he thrusted into Wade. "I get frustrated with myself."

"Why?" Wade asked without really thinking, or noticing the (now) very small gap between him and Randy.

Randy closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and lunging at his prey. With in one quick motion, Randy had Wade pinned and sprawled out underneath him. "Because I can never control myself around you..." Wade's eyes widened in shock as he felt something hard dig into his inner thigh, it didn't take a brains box of Britain to figure out what it was. Wade blushed deeply once he realised that Randy's cock was digging into his thigh, and just how close Randy's face was to his.

"Orton, y-you don't know what you're saying...I'm not - you're not like _that_."

"For you I could be anything. I love your face, your voice, your laugh...Everything about you drives me crazy..." Randy whispered into Wade's left ear, his hot breath making Wade shudder. "I want you so bad." Randy finished before his lips met Wade's, the Brit froze in shock once more. He didn't know how to react to this, but he couldn't deny how his own body wanted him to kiss back. Randy pulled away, but didn't give Wade time to talk as he kissed down his jaw line and neck. Tracing a hand up Wade's thighs, lingering by the bottom of his t-shirt before slipping underneath the dark coloured top. It wasn't long before the vipers fingers traced teasing circles around Wade nipples, it had the Brit moaning a little as he arched up off the floor a bit. Wade bit his bottom lip, trying not to let his body react to Randy's touches and kisses.

It a flash Wade's top was ripped into pieces and Randy's mouth was once again capturing Wades. Kissing down Wade's now bare chest, Randy gently kissed the covered up flesh that was beginning to raise in Wade's in-ring gear. Wade moaned again bring up his free hands to try to remove the annoying fabric from Randy's lips. The viper smirked. "I thought you wasn't gay?" He chuckled, licking the bottom of Wade's in-ring gear. Allowing his tongue to slip in a bit, but only to tease his victim.

"I-I-I'm not, but - bloody hell!" Wade yelled out as Randy's tongue just touched the tip of his hardening cock, but it all too soon ended as Randy took his tongue away. Wade whined a little, making Randy smile. Slowly Randy gripped onto Wade's attire and pulled it down his legs, his dick was dripping with per-cum - and it had Randy himself painfully throbbing in his own attire. Wade almost cried out when Randy ran his fingers over the sensitive flesh.

"W-wait Randy, Wait!"

Randy groaned loudly before looking up into the wide green eyes of Wades, but his stare only made Wade blush more. "Yes Barrett?" Randy asked, acting as if he wasn't letting his one finger circle around the head of Wade's cock. Wade's head went back and he moaned deeply from the back of his throat.

"It's just, ah~ah, I've never, mmhhh, done this with a man before." Wade said, he looked a little embarrassed about it, but it was a cute look. However it made Randy smirk, Wade Barrett, a virgin in a way? Oh that's just made Randy's day, and made him even more aroused. To the Brit's surprise, Randy leaned up and kissed his neck softly while whispering; "I'll be gentle..." Wade had no more words left as he heard Randy talk, he couldn't quite believe he was doing this. Randy had just dragged him in here, yet now Wade was going to let him take his virginity?

Well, what a way to go.

Randy quickly got rid of his own wrestling trunks, but instead of going straight in to claim Wade as his own - he was keeping his promise about going gentle. He bent down between Wades thighs, lapping at the head of the Brits throbbing member - sucking only the tip and edging his tongue into the hole of Wades tight entrench.

As Randy slipped his tongue a little deeper into Wade, it caused Wade to cry out in pleasure and barely any pain. Randy held his bucking hips down, grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders after taking his mouth away from Wades manhood. Replacing it with his hand as he pumped the fully hard cock in his hands while he kissed those pale pink lips of his. With one more pump, Wade cummed violently in Randy's hand. Randy used the warm wet spunk as a lubricant to rub over his own hard dick. Groaning loudly at the warmth, Randy kissed a shaking Brit. "I'll be gentle, I promise." Wade nodded, still letting his orgasm wash over him.

Slowly Randy eased into Wades tight, wet hole. Wade cried in pain a bit, but he knew this was only temporary, or so he leaned from Justin anyway. Finally though, Randy was able to slid fully into him, leaning down to kiss away the tears that were leaking from wades eyes and now lingering on his beautiful face. It was an incredible feeling for them both, one they wouldn't forget for a while. Eventually Wade started to move his hips up, causing Randy to start thrusting downwards.

Wade was in an ocean of bliss, moaning and crying out every time Randy trusted into him. The Viper held down tightly on Wades female like hips as he thrusted into him, his sweet moans driving Randy to continue. With one more thrust, they both slide over the edge of no return. Randy kissed his panting Brit on the lips, enjoying every minute of being inside of Wade. He lay down by Wades side, still inside of him as he pulled the younger closer to himself. They rested their foreheads against one another's, Wades eyes too heavy to be true as he relaxed in Randy's strong arms. "You drove me crazy too, Randy..." He whispered before he fall to sleep. Randy smiled, pulling Wade even closer to him.

The End.

**I may write more one shots for Randy/Wade and post them here for you all to see, so send in requests if you want. ****Please review/follow/fave. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
